A wide variety of prior art systems for controlling power interchange between first and second sources are available. Controllers associated with these prior art systems utilize various feedback techniques to generate the signals for controlling an associated static power converter. Interacting watt and VAR regulators associated with typical prior art controllers cause the system to respond slowly to changes. These characteristics could lead to instability and short term overload conditions. These and other undesirable features of the prior art controllers are substantially overcome by the controller which is the subject matter of this invention.
A prior art patent search was made before this patent application was prepared During the search U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,193; 4363,064; 4,272,816; 4,215,736; 4,215,735; 3,988,661; 3,950,689; 3,838,330; 3,424,971; 2,872,635 and 847,974 were noted as being of interest. Of the above patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,736 and 4,252,735 illustrate prior art systems for interchanging electric power between two sources. Overcurrent protection is illustrated by U. S. Pat. No. 4 ,363,064. Power interchange systems which include compensation for power factor are illustrated by U. S. Pat. No. 3,838,330. Additionally U. S. Pat. No. 3,750,004 not noted during the search, illustrates a static power converter of the type useful in practicing the current invention.